


like trees growing up from ashes

by museumofbone



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: M/M, Poetry, pynch trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-19 23:34:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3628407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/museumofbone/pseuds/museumofbone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam, broken wings and soft smile of a boy, realizing the depth of his feelings towards Ronan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	like trees growing up from ashes

**Author's Note:**

> "I was in the middle before I knew that I had begun. " - Jane Austen

how strange he is,  
this raven boy with anger in his dreams,  
bloody hands.   
how strange it is to love him.  
and how familiar.

with his fist around your heart, soft as a gun;   
you were born scared  
but the places he fits in become home,  
and maybe belonging in this world  
has less to do with where you are, and everything to do with who you need.

and if his hands are magic,  
if he swears like a song,  
you think even his nightmares must be beautiful.

(the space where he stood smells of moss in your open palm  
your skin erupts into shivers  
it feels like Cabeswater, like energy or magic  
but you know it's from the way  
his finger brushed against your neck.)


End file.
